Food Fight!
by RoryLovesPHAN
Summary: Coming back from the dog loan, Shion decides it's time for a food fight.


Ugh. He had lost him again. Why did Shion have to get so distracted by _everything_? The marketplace was overflowing at this this horrendously warm time of late afternoon. Nezumi and Shion had just gotten back from their trip to see the dogs at the Dog Loan. Even though he wasn't supposed to work today, Shion still wanted to see the dogs. And, being a wonderful and respectable boyfriend, Nezumi promised to go with the shorter, white haired boy. After standing at a distance, keeping himself far away from the owner of the hotel, as his partner smiled and pet the furry friends he had made over the past few weeks of working for Inukashi, Nezumi was more than ready to head back.

But of course, curious as always, Shion just _had_ to walk through the overcrowded and stenchful market on the way to their comfy underground residency. But, at least there were some good sales going on. Perhaps he could pick out a little treat for Shion. If he ever found his scarred lover again in this maze stalls and shops. Eh, maybe Shion would find him instead. All this time in the west end had definitely enabled Shion to learn the layout of the land, so perhaps he could make his way to Nezumi. But naturally, Nezumi still fretted for the safety of the inexperienced boy. _I hope I find that airhead soon_ , the blue haired figure thinks to himself, _or this could be real trouble._

 _Whatever, I'm sure he'll be fine,_ thinks the taller of the couple, trying to convince himself that everything will be fine. It should be easier to spot the spoiled airhead because of his white hair. But for safety reasons and for the lack of excessive stares, Nezumi forced Shion to wear a hood. _What was I thinking? I should have known we'd be separated. But, shouldn't Shion be able to simply take his hood off? He's such an idiot. But so am I, a perfect couple, I suppose._ Nezumi's personal thinking forces a little chuckle up and out of his tight with worry abdomen and causes him to not notice the slightly shorter hooded figure in the stall behind the one to his left. A stall filled with aromatic food including pies and fruit. Now walking forward, Nezumi still doesn't notice the figure behind him grabbing some of those foods, after kindly and graciously paying for them of course, and loading them into a basket.

Shion smiles. He knows that this will probably be the most rebellious thing he's ever done on his own accord, excluding saving Nezumi those four long years ago. Even with the threat of being forcibly removed by the stall owners surrounding him, or just receiving a playful beating from Nezumi himself, Shion was still excited to test out his more adventurous side. _This oughtta be fun. I hope Nezumi appreciates it. He's been so serious lately; time for him to loosen up._ This train of thoughts carries Shion closer and closer to the target ahead.

"Hey! Old man with the blue hair. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to turn around with your hands up," Shion tries as hard as possible to disguise his voice so Nezumi won't know it's him. But as lovers, they pair had grown much closer, so Nezumi knew who it was immediately. Come to think of it, the fierce man currently turning around most likely wouldn't have turned if it had been anyone else.

Obliging to Shion's request, Nezumi finishes his spin and raises his hands, looking at the shorter boy with a look of relief and confusion. "There you are, airhead. I was actually starting to wonder if you had run into that prostitute again." Shion, listening intently to his boyfriend's statement, blushed, but otherwise remained unfazed by the sudden return of some unwanted kissing memories. No, Shion forced himself to not think about them, he was on a mission and he would power through.

Shion, staring directly at nezumi, threw him an apple along with a few sausages and apple pies. Might as well give the defenseless boy some ammo. Effortlessly, Nezumi caught each item.

"We having a feast, Shion?"

In response, Shion just shook his head and signaled to the owner of the food stall behind him with a wave, where the food came from.

The man signalled starts to yell, "Alright everyone! Attention! We here at west end don't like to waste food now do we? No, of course not. But according to the white haired man in front of you," Shion removes his hood so the crowd can see, " there are many people who can't afford to buy food. So, he has purchased abundances of food that he intends to give to all of you. There is a catch though, youngins. Y'see, Mr, Shion here will give you his food… if you help him win his food fight. That's right ladies and gents! Shion hereby challenges Nezumi, or Eve as you might know him by, to an official food fight. So, if you want free food, join one of their teams. Nezumi versus Shion. All leftover food, intact or not, goes to anyone and everyone who wants it!"

The response of the crowd is an immense hum of approval that surfaces mere seconds after the vendor's announcement. Within minutes teams form. One line behind a proud looking Shion, armed to the teeth with diverse selections of food ripe for consumption. And another line behind the concerned looking Nezumi, who albeit his fretful expression, seems to be struggling to rein in a smile. Already Nezumi is planning. Even with the sudden declaration of war, Nezumi will not be fazed and certainly won't lose to his partner. His team consists of about fourteen other people so he will be able to spread them out pretty easily. All other action in the narrow market has stopped, so there will be plenty of room for attack and strategic hiding. Gathering his teammates, Nezumi distributes his limited supply of food, only to be rewarded with a basket of fruit and mashed potatoes supplied from a vendor to his side whose only comment was, "It's good marketing for business," accompanied by a shrug. It didn't matter the reasoning though, Nezumi instinctively took hold of the ammunition and went around the circle they had formed, passing out the fruit to those who would be on the front lines, and mushy mashed potatoes to those who would be shooting from behind the cover of baskets and tables spread throughout the alleyway. Nezumi also gave a select few the sausages and pies, for they would cover him when he decided to attack.

"First team captain to be hit in both the head and the chest with food that leaves a visible mark loses. If you're not a team captain, keep in mind that if you're hit, you're out." The rules were simple enough.

"On my mark," the old vendor says, "Ready. Set. GO!"

Instantaneously the food flies. As expected, Shion retreats to the back, as if there for moral support instead of the position of team captain. Soon enough, small kids that started off in the heat of the battle, slink back towards Shion, already out. Without fault, the strong and kind Shion kneels down and comforts them. It's as if the boy was born helping others. His eyes are filled with nothing but compassion. He is the way now that Nezumi always wants him to be. Bedroom Shion is great too, don't get him wrong, but Caring Shion will always be his favorite. Worst of course, is Murderous Revenge Shion. That Shion is the lowest of the low, unafraid to do anything the might regret later, whether it's stealing or cold blooded killing it doesn't matter. But now, at least, all Nezumi can see is a happy and contempt team captain.

But with his target all the way behind a huge, defensive, food flinging wall, Nezumi can't figure out how he will be able to leave noticeable traces of food on not only Shion's chest, but also his _head._ How is he supposed to do that? Shooting at his chest will be fine, easy even. Perhaps he'd even get to _lick_ _off_ the bit of food that bleeds through Shion's shirt. Or, better yet, looking over at Shion starting to make his way to the front of his team while _taking his shirt off_ , revealing his no.6 grown muscles and wasp created scar, Nezumi could lick off _all_ of the food that will inevitably strike and stick to Shion's chest. The thought of that little treat makes Nezumi desperate to finish up the game at hand. But his daydreaming gets him something a little less wanted, a strike to the head by a whipped cream pie! Suddenly, cream covering his hair with a _visibly_ white coating, Nezumi notices just how out in the open he truly is. Shit, he needs to move fast before another shot hits him in the chest. Nezumi, although excited to finish, won't stoop so low as to purposefully lose. No, his ego's too big for that.

After hiding behind a wooden table that had been turned on its side, Nezumi reviews the past events. Peering over the table, Nezumi concludes after seeing Shion, with a bright grin, a shirtless chest, and a arm with surprisingly killer aim, that the white haired boy was, in fact, the one that hit him. Dammit. One more hit and he was out. Nezumi needed to get back at Shion.

Signaling three of his teammates over, the little rat man explains the dynamics of his plan. The three were to cover him as he flung shot after shot of mashed potatoes at Shion's gloriously muscled chest. At the moment, Shion was out in the open and, hopefully, will remain that way until he is hit. But, he also carries some ammo and has impeccable aim, even better than Nezumi's own.

Without needing to signal his peers, Nezumi is up and moving behind a steady block of defence, waiting for the perfect opening to fling messy potatoes at his opponent. Shion, still looking the other way, doesn't yet notice the oncoming wave of food on its way over. Oblivious as ever. The airhead hasn't even noticed yet.

Wait. Hold up. No, he _hasn't_ noticed yet, even though his cover sure is making a lot of noise on their way over. So...that means...shit, this is a trap!

"Stop guys!" A simple stop from Nezumi forces the three others to stop instantly. "Hurry, while he's still not facing this way. Ready! Aim at others who appear to be headed towards Shion to guard him. Don't let them interfere." Nods all around. "Alright; ready, aim, FIRE!"

Nezumi's shot sticks the landing, spewing mashed spuds all over Shion's chest.

But, another shot also hits its mark. A tomato has landed with, expert precision, right in Nezumi's scarfed chest. Simultaneous to the potato's impact with Shion, a tomato was loosed from none other than Shion's hand.

That means...it's over. All settles down after the crowd notices the bright red patch in Nezumi's scarf. He lost. Shion won.

A victorious cry rips through Shion's team, quickly followed by Nezumi's team as they rejoice in the free food they have now received. Shion, deliberately ignoring the others, makes his way down to a shell shocked Nezumi. Shion, whose otherwise bare chest is coated in mashed potatoes, lifts Nezumi's whipped cream covered head in his hands, and stares intently into his eyes. After a moment of seemingly searching, Shion smiles his widest and happiest smile, fitting in perfectly with the overexcited crowd behind him, and leans in to Nezumi, perfectly fitting his lips onto the other boy's. Immediately, Nezumi reacts by leaning in and deepening the kiss. The crowd cheers as their messy bodies mush together, reddening the mashed potatoes Shion is sporting with the tomatoes on Nezumi.

The blue haired boy has never been happier, and is sure that Shion feels the same way. Suddenly, Nezumi is grateful for Shion's job, even if it means Nezumi sees less of the slightly younger boy. Because without working at the Dog Loan, sweet little Shion would have never wandered into the market and organized this extreme surprise. And Nezumi would never have been this happy. Because now, they and everyone around them, were able to forget about normal life and No.6.


End file.
